


Sorry

by Hada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: Hermione wakes up to a missing Severus and a piece of paper on her dresser. Not even war heroes are safe from broken hearts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, neither am I the owner of Harry Potter or its characters. I make no money from this...nor any other thing, really. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.

_I'm sorry._

That was the only thing written in the piece of paper gracing her dresser.

_I'm sorry._

As if those stupid words could erase the hurt she was feeling from his obvious change of mind.

_I'm sorry._

But, was he really?

_I'm sorry._

Well, she was fucking sorry too.

_Sorry_ for giving him a chance to break her heart.

_Sorry_ for letting him in.

_Sorry_ for learning the way he liked his tea.

_Sorry_ for waking up and feeling as if her heart was being torn from her chest.

_Sorry_ for expecting something from that man.

_Sorry_ for kissing him that first time.

_Sorry_ for screaming his name until her throat felt raw.

_Sorry_ for shedding so many bitter tears for him.

She was sorry for a whole lot of things.

But the only thing she couldn't find in herself to be sorry for was loving him.

And as she burned the damned piece of paper, she felt sorry for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For a long long time I have been trying to write something happy...alas, it seems happy stories are not my thing. So, I wrote this kind of... drabble? I don't know. If you find any misspellings or grammar mistakes, be kind to tell me, please. Again, I hope you liked this little something, and if you didn't, well...shame on me ;D
> 
> Love.
> 
> Story first published on ff.net under the same name.


End file.
